<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sullo scalino della porta d'ingresso, e sotto i Sempreverdi by xsironx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228172">Sullo scalino della porta d'ingresso, e sotto i Sempreverdi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsironx/pseuds/xsironx'>xsironx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dickinson (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>19th Century, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsironx/pseuds/xsironx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue realizza che il suo vero amore è Emily e decide di dichiararsi prima che sia troppo tardi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Dickinson &amp; Susan Gilbert Dickinson, emisue - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sullo scalino della porta d'ingresso, e sotto i Sempreverdi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Quel giorno Sue provava un malessere al quale non riusciva a trovare una spiegazione; si illudeva che fosse infondata, la sua inquietudine, ma la verità è che cercava con tutta sé stessa di respingerne la ragione, che risiedeva in nient’altro che sua cognata Emily Elizabeth Dickinson. Ci aveva provato, e Dio solo sa quanto, a reprimere i suoi sentimenti per la giovane poetessa, ma ogni sforzo fu vano. Sapeva che non poteva continuare così, che non era moralmente giusto o socialmente accettabile. Era una donna sposata, per carità, e con una certa reputazione da mantenere: tutti ad Amherst conoscevano il suo nome e la invidiavano in molte per il suo rango e la fama dei suoi saloni letterari; non poteva permettersi che qualcuno scoprisse la sua vecchia tresca omosessuale che, tuttavia, lei aveva sperato non sarebbe mai finita. Non osava nemmeno immaginare cosa sarebbe successo se qualcuno fosse venuto a conoscenza della sua relazione pre-matrimoniale, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva continuare a sopprimere l’amore più grande che avesse mai sentito e che era sicura non avrebbe mai più provato per nessun altro. Erano così giovani quando tutto ebbe inizio, ed accadde all’improvviso, senza che le due avessero tempo di poterlo elaborare. Le loro emozioni si palesarono innocentemente in un’età ancora troppo tenera perché ne capissero la pericolosità; e loro due, inesperte e curiose, si lasciarono guidare dai propri cuori che permisero al loro amore di perdurare nella sua purezza. Fu un periodo spensierato per entrambe le ragazze che, nell’ombra, si amavano senza troppe pretese, con il solo desiderio di fare sentire l’altra voluta. E Sue si era accorta forse troppo tardi che il suo matrimonio non sarebbe mai stato in grado di darle quella stessa sensazione di libertà, che solo Emily le dava, che le sollevava i piedi da terra e le concedeva, anche solo per un istante, di non pensare al mondo crudele in cui viveva: quel mondo che avrebbe ritenuto sbagliata l’unica cosa che in realtà la faceva sentire giusta; per lei, invece, era sbagliato soffrire e far soffrire la sua amata solo perché qualcuno aveva detto, chissà quando e per chissà quale motivo, che due persone dello stesso sesso non possono amarsi perché sono fuori dal normale. Non è forse fuori dal normale anche imporre alla gente chi amare? Sue pensava di sì, e per questo decise di dissotterrare i propri sentimenti per Emily, per farli sbocciare nuovamente e per lasciare che se ne prendesse cura, perché sapeva che il suo terreno era talmente fertile, che sarebbero sopravvissuti anche alle peggiori intemperie, senza mai appassire. Era ben consapevole che Emily serbasse ancora tanto affetto nei suoi confronti, ed aspettava solo una sua risposta, perciò quando finalmente ebbe preso il coraggio di dichiararle il suo amore, rispolverò la lettera che le era stata recapitata qualche giorno prima; ne lesse le parole con cura ed attenzione, non avendo trovato prima le forze di farlo, perché sapeva per certo che Emily l’avrebbe fatta sentire sopraffatta da quel flusso di parole che ogni volta la toccava nel profondo senza farsi scrupoli. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Domenica</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oggi sto male, cara Susie, e non sono stata in chiesa. C'è stata una piacevole quiete, in cui pensare a te, e non stavo così male da non poterti scrivere. Ti amo, Susie, con la stessa tenerezza di quanta te ne volli la prima volta, sullo scalino della porta d'ingresso, e sotto i Sempreverdi,  e talvolta ho il cuore spezzato, perché non ho tue notizie. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Susie</span> <span>si ritrovò a sorridere leggendo quella frase, perché ebbe la conferma che ancora l'amava ed il suo sentimento non si era affievolito nemmeno col passare degli anni.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ti ho scritto molti giorni fa - non mi va di dire molte settimane, perché sarebbe troppo triste, e allora non riuscirei a scrivere - ma Susie, è una cosa che mi angustia.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mi manchi, ti rimpiango, e cammino da sola per le Strade - e poi, spesso di sera mi addormento in lacrime, per il tuo caro volto, eppure non una parola in risposta da quel silenzioso Occidente. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>E la Gilbert capì alla perfezione cosa intendesse; si sentivano di rado, oramai, seppure nessuna delle due lo volesse. Fu sollevata, tuttavia, dal sapere che quando la notte il viso veniva bagnato da lacrime amare, non era il solo, perché dall’altra parte della strada, la causa della sua tristezza era infelice quanto lei.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Se è finita, dimmelo, e alzerò il coperchio della mia scatola di Fantasmi, e riporrò un altro affetto; ma se l'affetto </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>vive e palpita per me</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, allora dimmelo, e smuoverò le corde per un'altra musica felice prima di morire. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Non è finita, mia cara”, avrebbe voluto gridarle a squarciagola per poi continuare a ripeterle quanto l’amasse fino a perdere la voce. E la dolce dichiarazione di Emily, oh cielo, quelle tenere parole, le smossero qualcosa nello stomaco, come fosse lava in un cratere pronto ad erompere. Si ricordò di quando, durante uno dei loro incontri segreti, le disse che credeva di sapere cosa prova un vulcano ed in quel momento non ebbe più dubbi, ogni incertezza svanì: era proprio così che ci si doveva sentire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ebbene Susie - pensaci - tu sei la mia preziosa Sorella, e lo sarai finché morrai, e lo sarai ancora, quando Austin e Vinnie e Mat, e tu e io saremo marmo - e la vita si sarà dimenticata di noi!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Le si formò un nodo alla gola, a pensare che se qualcuno, in futuro, si ricorderà di Emily (perché sarà sicuramente lei a restare indelebile nei secoli), parlerà di Sue come sua cognata; si accontentava, però, e le bastava che almeno loro due sapessero che di fraterno il loro amore aveva ben poco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vinnie e io partiremo presto - questa settimana o la prossima - il babbo non ha ancora deciso. Sono certa di non poter partire, quando penso che stai arrivando, e darei il mondo intero per poter invece restare. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Non riesco a credere al tuo ritorno - ma quando ci penso, e mi dico che è vero, mi invade una gioia meravigliosa, e la mia vita ormai antiquata fa capriole come in un sogno. Sue - rubo le parole a quella Dolce Kate Scott, che non ho mai visto - e dico che "è una gioia troppo grande". Non sarò più "tanto affaccendata" come prima, quando tornerai da me. Avrò "finito di tessere", perché Susie, ogni tanto mi si insinua nella mente, che mentre le dita volano e io sono così affaccendata, una Spoletta più fantastica smuove un filo più sottile, e quando quella rete sarà tessuta, solo allora il mio lavoro sarà finito. Credo che con te, cara Susie, e Mat di nuovo vicine, sarò bloccata dalla gioia. Non mi lagnerò, non brontolerò - non m'importerà del vento che soffia, non baderò alla bufera - "Tali, e così preziose" siete. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A Sue scappò una lieve risata, leggendo le ultime frasi; apprezzava certamente le parole di Emily, ma proprio non sapeva immaginarla talmente gioiosa da non brontolare mai, poiché anche quando sembrava non ci fosse nulla di cui lamentarsi, lei trovava sempre una ragione per tenere il broncio o rispondere seccata a qualcuno (gran parte delle volte suo fratello Austin).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Austin mi ha raccontato di voi quando è tornato dall'Ovest - sebbene a molte piccole cose che volevo tanto sapere, lui "non ci ha fatto caso". Gli ho chiesto che aspetto avevi, che cosa indossavi, come eri pettinata, che cosa avevi detto di me - le sue risposte sono state molto limitate - "avevi il tuo solito aspetto - non sapeva che cosa indossavi - non sa mai che cosa indossa la gente - avevi detto che doveva raccontarmi </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>tutto</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>", cosa che in pratica cara Bambina, a tutt'oggi non ha fatto, mentre ne assaporerei con gioia ogni minima porzione, se solo potessi ottenerla. Vinnie ha chiesto in modo puntuale "se portavi un Basco" - "gli era sembrato", ha detto, "che tu avessi indosso </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>qualcosa di nero.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Questo non la stupì affatto: conosceva suo marito e soprattutto la svogliatezza di quest’ultimo nel captare un dettaglio che, anche se insignificante, avrebbe almeno dimostrato a sua moglie che lui la guardava, e non la vedeva solamente. Emily invece differiva molto dal fratello; per lei il quadro generale aveva poca importanza rispetto alle sottigliezze, che successivamente navigavano per giorni interi nella sua mente finché non li metteva giù su un foglio, trasformandole in poesie. Quando si trovava sola con Sue, essendo una donna senza filtri, non ci pensava due volte prima di rivolgerle complimenti, ed adulandola faceva sentire Sue stessa una poesia; una poesia talmente bella da non poterla far leggere agli altri, e da custodire gelosamente per poterne idolatrare le parole, una ad una. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah Susie - devi istruirlo - serviranno un bel po' di lezioni di moda, prima che impari a rispettare, e a parlare con la dovuta deferenza di questo maestoso indumento. Ho qualche vestito nuovo, Susie - penso che farò la figura di un Pavone impacciato, non ancora avvezzo alle sue piume. Cara Susie - mi scriverai quando sarò partita da casa -</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Con aff., Emilie -</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strinse al petto quel foglio, chiudendo gli occhi e cerando di sentire il profumo della carta e fu contenta di sentire quel dolce odore di pesca che Emily era solita spruzzare sulle lettere ed i biglietti che le mandava; era una cosa loro, legata al frutteto che, negli anni precedenti, era stato testimone della nascita della loro relazione e di tante altre attività che, ahimè, non può raccontare, perché troppo intime. Sue ripensò al fatto che da quando la lettera era stata scritta era passata già più di una settimana e che probabilmente non avrebbe fatto in tempo a salutare Emily prima della sua partenza. Si maledì mentalmente perché non aveva letto prima la lettera, sprecando in questo modo giorni preziosi che avrebbe potuto trascorrere con la sua amata. Non c’era tempo per piangersi addosso, tuttavia, perciò raccattò le cose essenziali e scese per chiedere ad uno degli uomini che lavorava a casa sua, di cui nemmeno sapeva la mansione, di accompagnarla dai Dickinson urgentemente. Voleva prepararsi un discorso durante il tragitto, ma l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era che forse era troppo tardi, forse Emily era andata già via senza sapere che il suo affetto era ampiamente ricambiato. Il suo accompagnatore sembrava camminasse più lentamente di una lumaca e Sue, impaziente, aumentò il passo, sollevandosi la gonna per non inciampare, e corse fino a quella dimora che tanto le era cara. Arrivò affannata, reggendosi a malapena in piedi, ma bussò comunque e mentre aspettava risposta, si sorresse allo stipite della porta, cercando di riacquistare fiato. Ad aprire fu Emily senior, che la accolse calorosamente facendole spazio per entrare. </span>
</p><h2>
  <span>«Cara, cosa ci fai qui? È una tale gioia rivederti! Quella canaglia di mio figlio non ti porta mai con lui quando viene a trovarci.» disse con un tono scocciato e Sue non potè che essere d’accordo con lei. «Vieni, accomodati. Vuoi una bevanda calda? Dammi il cappotto, lo appendo all’attaccapanni» disse frettolosamente. </span>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span>«La ringrazio, signora Dickinson, ma declinerò la sua offerta.» le rispose Sue mostrandole un sorriso di gratitudine. «Speravo di parlare con Emily, a dire il vero.»  aggiunse sollevando il capo nel mentre che Lavinia scendeva le scale e, sentendo ciò che diceva Sue, le disse che Emily si trovava nella sua stanza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>«Starà scrivendo come suo solito, ma credo che la tua visita non la disturberà affatto.» le rivolse un sorriso che nascondeva quella che a Sue parve malizia; che Emily le avesse detto qualcosa? Il solo pensiero fece la arrossire perciò si congedò e salì al piano superiore, recandosi nella stanza di Emily, bussando lentamente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>«Chiunque voi siate lasciatemi in pace, sono troppo assorta nella mia arte per darvi retta.» rispose Emily dalla sua postazione.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>«Anche se si tratta di me?» chiese Sue con tono speranzoso. Si udì uno stridio di sedia e dei passi che si facevano più vicini; ad Emily non servivano conferme, avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce anche nel più affollato dei luoghi. Aprì la porta e la lasciò entrare, chiudendo poi la stanza con un paio di mandate, in modo che nessuno potesse importunarle. Sue si fermò vicino la sua scrivania, dando uno sguardo a quello che stava scrivendo; ne rimase estasiata, come al solito, ed Emily restò ad osservarla, altrettanto ammaliata dalla sua espressione concentrata nella comprensione di ciò che stava leggendo: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ho un Uccello in primavera</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Che per me sola canta -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La primavera ammalia.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>E quando l'estate s'avvicina -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>E quando la Rosa appare,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il pettirosso se n'è andato.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ma non me ne rattristo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sapendo che l'Uccello mio</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pur se volato via -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Impara al di là del mare</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nuove melodie per me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>E tornerà.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sicuri in una più salda mano</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Custoditi in una più fidata Terra</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sono i miei -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ed anche se adesso vanno via,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dico al mio cuore in ansia</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Essi sono tuoi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In più sereno Splendore,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In più dorata luce</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vedo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ogni piccolo dubbio e paura,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ogni piccola discordia di quaggiù</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sparita.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dunque non mi rattristerò,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sapendo che l'Uccello mio</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pur se volato via</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Da un albero lontano</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Splendenti melodie per me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Invierà.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sembrava la coincidenza più bella del mondo che avesse trovato quei versi, che parlavano di una partenza inevitabilmente seguita da un ritorno, proprio nel momento in cui Sue era tornata da lei. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>«Leggere le tue poesie è ogni volta un’emozione così grande, che mi sento divorare dentro. Non è una brutta sensazione, però; è solo… troppo smisurata perché io la possa controllare, e ciò mi sfinisce.» disse riponendo il foglio a suo posto e girandosi verso Emily. «Non sono solo le tue poesie a farmi sentire così, Emily.» aggiunse guardandola negli occhi. «Anche solo pensare alla carenza che ho di te mi affatica, perché non averti mi addolora ma averti mi provoca preoccupazioni. Vorrei non sentire quello che sento, perché è inammissibile, ma è impossibile fuggire a queste emozioni che mi perseguitano ininterrottamente.» si fermò un attimo per evitare di straparlare e guardò Emily, che la ammirava ammutolita, impaziente di sentire cos’altro avesse da dire. «In verità io ci ho provato, e tu lo sai, a starti lontana e seppellire il mio amore per te, per il bene del mio matrimonio. Tuo fratello è un brav’uomo e non si merita una moglie infedele; ma nel momento in cui non solo il mio cuore, ma anche la mia testa ed ogni singola fibra di me ti appartengono, io non posso far altro che arrendermi e lasciarmi dominare da tutto quello che nutro nei tuoi confronti.» lo sguardo che Emily le stava rivolgendo era troppo passionale e non riusciva a sopportarlo senza sentirsi senza fiato, perciò inspirò profondamente prima di continuare. «Ho letto la tua lettera e sono venuta qui per dirti che anche io ti amo, Emily, con la stessa tenerezza di quanta te ne volli la prima volta.» le sorrise sinceramente e dai suoi occhi caddero lacrime fugaci che l’altra asciugò delicatamente coi pollici. «Volevi sapere se il mio affetto vive e palpita per te, e ti dico, col cuore in mano, che non ha mai smesso di farlo.» deglutì, essendosi resa conto di aver tenuto un monologo spogliandosi completamente di ogni pudore e filtro, e chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante. Quando li riaprì, trovò ancora Emily che la guardava attentamente, completamente soggiogata dalla sua bellezza, quasi come se fosse una divinità greca; Sue non credeva di esserlo, nemmeno lontanamente, ma per la Dickinson era talmente bella che avrebbe fatto morire di invidia Afrodite in persona. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>«Sue...» disse Emily, incapace ancora di metabolizzare tutto quello che aveva appena ascoltato. «Le tue parole… ho perso il conto del tempo per cui le ho aspettate. Io ti amo così tanto e avere finalmente la certezza che il mio sentimento è ricambiato mi riempie il cuore di una gioia immensa e sento che sto per esplodere.» Sue le sorrise ed Emily chiuse gli occhi per un istante, come per scattarle una foto. Riaprendoli, le asciugò un’altra lacrima che le aveva inumidito il volto, solo che ora non tolse subito la mano: le accarezzò la guancia con il pollice, e Sue piegò la testa di lato, abbandonandosi completamente a quel semplice tocco che la faceva sentire a casa. Emily lasciò che le sue dita si muovessero sul collo nudo, provocandole brividi, e successivamente tracciò il contorno dell’intera faccia, sfiorando le sopracciglia, solleticando le ciglia, dando un buffetto sul naso, per poi finire sulle sue labbra, che tanto le mancavano. Aveva studiato il suo viso, analizzandone le parti, proprio come Sue aveva fatto quando, a quindici anni, avevano sperimentato per la prima volta cosa significasse donarsi a qualcuno. Emily ricordava ancora perfettamente i tocchi candidi di quella ragazzina che non sapeva cosa fare e si muoveva lentamente, per comprendere e ricordare cosa la faceva sussultare, ritrarre, gemere, o infastidire. Erano passati così tanti anni, eppure entrambe avrebbero potuto mappare ad occhi chiusi il corpo dell’altra, indicandone i punti erogeni e quelli forti; erano diventate esperte, ma Emily sentì il bisogno di toccarla dappertutto, come fosse la prima volta. Ed in un certo senso lo era, perché adesso avevano molta più consapevolezza del loro legame e si sarebbero riscoperte insieme, giorno dopo giorno. Sue le baciò il dito e poi la guardò intensamente negli occhi e quando Emily ebbe spostato le mani sulla sua vita, si mise in punta di piedi per poggiare le proprie labbra sulle sue. Non ebbero tempo per riabituarsi a quel sapore a loro già ben noto, che subito quello che era un lesto scontro di bocche, divenne ben presto uno scontro di denti, un aggroviglio di lingue frenetiche. Le mani di Sue erano salite dalle braccia intorno al suo collo, per poi finire nei capelli, dove tastò le ciocche e accarezzava la nuca, facendo cedervi contro Emily, che invece cercava di avvicinare Susie sempre più, tenendola stretta dalla schiena e facendo vagare le mani anche più a Sud. Era un bene che fosse quasi sera fuori e che la porta fosse chiusa, perché quel buio angolo di Paradiso doveva restare immacolato e riservato solo a loro due. Non sapevano chi aveva spinto chi, ma si ritrovarono sul letto, intente a levarsi ogni indumento di dosso; cercarono di fare velocemente, ma i corsetti erano ben annodati e rendevano arduo il compito. Venne loro da ridere, a vedersi così impacciate in un momento che sarebbe dovuto essere magico ed impeccabile; ma in fondo a loro non importava che fosse la perfetta scena di un romanzo degno di nota, perché volevano solo godersene ogni istante. Mentre le due ragazze si denudavano in ogni altra barriera emozionale e fisica che le dividevano, non poterono fare a meno di pensare che l’altra era l’unica persona che meritava di conoscerla carnalmente ed amarla. Baci lascivi umettavano i loro corpi, e le loro cavità sembrava fossero state fatte su misura perché le loro dita le attraversassero nel solo modo in grado di portarle all’apice facendole sentire appagate. I petti nudi premevano gli uni contro gli altri, ed i capelli si appiccicavano alle fronti imperlate di sudore. I respiri erano quasi uno solo, il battito del cuore veloce, irregolare, toglieva loro il respiro e ciononostante si ostinarono a mostrarsi quanto si volessero fino a che non ressero più e dovettero riposarsi. Con i sapori dell’altra ancora sulle labbra, si scambiarono un ultimo languido bacio prima di restare a guardarsi e a confidarsi tutti i segreti che non avevano avuto l’occasione di raccontarsi fino ad allora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>«Cosa succederà quando dovrò dare dei figli ad Austin? Quando avrò una famiglia con lui, e davanti a tutti saremo solo cognate? Io non voglio dover rinunciare a te, non di nuovo, non ora che finalmente ci siamo ritrovate.» disse poi Sue dopo un momento di silenzio; ci aveva pensato a lungo e sapeva che prima o poi questo discorso sarebbe venuto fuori.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>«Dobbiamo per forza avere ora questa conversazione?» chiese frustrata Emily, mettendosi sulla schiena per guardare il soffitto. Sue le accarezzò la spalla, dicendole che sarebbe stato meglio mettere le cose in chiaro da subito. «E va bene.» Emily sbuffò, rimettendosi sul fianco con una mano sotto al cuscino e l’altra che disegnava cerchi sulla spalla nuda di Sue. «Io non mi farò da parte, ma non mi opporrò nemmeno. Mi fa andare in bestia immaginare che ti tocchi come io posso fare, ma non posso nemmeno togliere a mio fratello la paternità che tanto gli sta cuore. Quel maledetto che mi ha rubato la ragazza sarà anche un bravo padre un giorno, io lo so. E proprio per questo so che ti lascerei in buone mani con lui. Oltretutto non smetteremo mica di vederci, viviamo a poche centinaia di metri di distanza! Io continuerò ad ardere per te anche quando non potremo permetterci questi incontri speciali.» </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>«Ed io per te, anche quando ti mariterai tu ed avremo delle piccole Emily che gironzoleranno per casa combinando pasticci.» le disse per provocarla perché sapeva quando la inorridissero allusioni al suo futuro asservita ad un marito che non si sarebbe mai nemmeno sforzata di amare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>«Non dire baggianate, suvvia.» le disse scherzosamente. «Mi aspetterai quando andrò a Washington con papà e Vinnie?» chiese poi abbracciandola. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>«Ti aspetterò per ogni tuo viaggio, conterò i giorni aspettando il tuo ritorno, e quando ritornerai recupereremo tutto il tempo perso mentre eri via.» aggiunse l’ultima parte con un sorriso malizioso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>«Vorrà dire che partirò più spesso, allora.» le rispose Emily sollevando le sopracciglia ripetutamente e strappando una risata a Sue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>«E se poi un giorno una delle due morisse?» chiese poi Susie, che tanto rimuginava sul futuro e su ogni singola probabilità. «Se morirò prima di te, continuerò a vegliare su di te dal Cielo o se al contrario lascerai tu per prima questa Terra, io ti prometto che conserverò prudentemente il tuo ricordo, custodendo ogni momento trascorso insieme nella mia memoria.» le dichiarò sincera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>«Non temere, mia dolce bambina» le rispose Emily lasciandole un bacio sulla fronte.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>«Chi è amato non conosce morte,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>perché l'amore è immortalità,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>o meglio, è sostanza divina.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chi ama non conosce morte,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>perché l'amore fa rinascere la vita</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>nella divinità.» </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>